


The Case of John's Talking PeeWee

by poninaine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Talking Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poninaine/pseuds/poninaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson ran in, “Boys, what’s goin— oh dear!” John started crying in shock and Sherlock crawled to the corner, holding the knife in his hand. John felt utterly helpless, flailing around like an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of John's Talking PeeWee

“Sherlock that was brilliant,” John exclaimed as they walked up the stairs to 221B.  
“Obviously,” Sherlock, opening the door.  
Sherlock didn’t even have time to sit down before John jumped him and attacked him with his tongue.  
“ey bby want sum fuk” John asked and Sherlock nodded.  
Sherlock ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Using the knife, he ripped John’s trousers open and revealed him peepee. Sherlock was about to go at it when the weewee spoke, “hello, sir. i’ve heard a lot about u.” Sherlock jumped and fell on his back, screaming. John was scared out of his mind and he tried to do something about it when Mrs Hudson ran in, “Boys, what’s goin— oh dear!” John started crying in shock and Sherlock crawled to the corner, holding the knife in his hand. John felt utterly helpless, flailing around like an idiot. Mrs Hudson fell down the stairs, screeching so loud that the peepee’s face disintegrated. John was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Sherlock and John were heaving, tears still running down their face. John pulled his pants back up and stared at Sherlock, who stared back in shock. This is when they decided on a new case: The Case of John’s Talking PeeWee


End file.
